Forgotten Past, Renewed Future
by killingblade
Summary: What if Sesshomaru found someone who he thought that person was dead and now is alive but doesn't remember. SessOC This is my first fanfiction so please review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha! Don't use any of my characters without my permission!  
  
Forgotten Past, Renewed Future  
  
By: killingblade  
  
* *= Scenes //= Thought  
  
*There are dead demon bodies everywhere. Blood is splattered 2/3 all of the north side of the hill. The hill has a nearby village or Kaede's village*  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHH!!" a little girl screams from the eerie silence. She was picking up flowers when a dragon demon appears out of nowhere. The dragon has sparkling green scales shimmering in the sunlight. The little girl who is now running for her life while the dragon gracefully slithers after her. At the very end of the hill is a forest. Near the forest is a girl who is covered in blood. Her long black hair flows freely with the wind. The girl seems to have scratches everywhere, her clothes tattered, and deep cuts on her legs and on her left arm. Her brown eyes gaze to the scene of the little girl and the dragon.  
  
// I thought I finished all of them except Yegar. // The girl soon dashes toward the dragon, ignoring the enormous pain on her legs. Drawing her sword, she jumps and cuts off the dragon's head with one quick and clean swipe. She then turns around to see if the little girl was all right. " Get out of here. This is not a safe place to pick up flowers especially when there are demons around." The elder girl said to the little girl without a trace of emotions. The little girl soon starts to walk off in the direction of the forest.  
  
There was an energy blast at the elder girl. She jumps and gracefully lands as the wave hits the surface. There is a loud explosion. " Kukuku, Lily, it seems that you still can fight. Though it seems that you are too injured to do anything right now. How about I end your misery right now." The floating demon above Lily dives at her with a long sword, prepared to attack. // Yegar, today will be the last day that we will fight each other. // Lily soon got into a sword stance. When Yegar was in striking distance, Lily released the energy that was strong enough to disintegrate Yegar, but not to do a lot of damage.  
  
// I did it. I actually did an energy wave! // Smiling to herself, she soon fell unconscious from the extreme loss of energy. Little did she know that someone caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Lily soon regained conscious; she heard a fire roaring in the house. // Where am I? // She didn't feel familiar with the place though. Deciding that it was time to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes. Before her was the fire crackling in the fireplace and a table that had her clothes and sword neatly fold and placed. // If my clothes are there, then what am I wearing? // She looked down and saw a white kimono with pink cherry blossom designs. Deciding that she should check outside, she tried to stand. There was a sharp pain when she tried to stand. Breathing heavily, she slowly walked toward the table and strapped her swords on.  
  
She soon got out of the door. Looking around to see if the place was familiar but none. // Might as well tour around. // She slowly and painfully walked around the entire village, until she stopped before a shrine. // This is Kikyo's shrine. That means I'm in Kaede's village. // From that thought she turned right. Right in front of her was a house, somewhat larger than the one that she woke up from. Without a single thought, Lily knocked the door lightly. Waiting for a while, she decided to leave until the door opened and a girl about Lily's age showed up. The girl's eyes were huge. Lily realizing what she just did was about to run off and stopped cause the girl was hugging her and screaming her name. "LILY!!!"  
  
Trying to break free from the girl that was giving her a death hug. Lily hoarsely said, " Ashley, I can't breathe." Ashley then released Lily from the death hug. Catching her breath from the hug she just smiled back. Behind Ashley was a little girl that wore a kimono that had orange and white patterns. // She looks similar to the girl that I saved from the dragon demon. "Come inside Lily. It's been a while." Ashley interrupted Lily in her thoughts. Ashley went inside and Lily followed her inside.  
  
What Lily saw surprised her. There was a demon inside the house. She got her sword ready to attack and said in a monotone voice, " Ashley come over here now." Knowing what Lily was thinking Ashley quickly said, " Lily don't do it! That person was the one who brung you in the village when you were really hurt!" Lily released her sword and said, " You were the one who brung me into the village?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha! Do not use any of my characters without my permission.  
  
Forgotten Past, Renewed Future  
  
By: killingblade  
  
* * = Scenes // = Thoughts  
  
"So you're the person who brung me into the village?" Lily simply asked, not believing that a demon like him would do that. The demon had long bluish and whitish hair; he had amber eyes and wore this fluffy thing on his shoulder and armor. He had two swords at his side. "His name is Sesshomaru and the little girl is Rin. I'll go get some tea." Ashley quickly said and left. Presuming that Ashley could trust him, Lily just sat down across from the demon. "I got tea ready." Ashley came by with cups and tea for everyone. "No thanks," Lily not liking teas just refused. There was a long silence in the house. Deciding that she should go, Lily just stood up and left knowing that she would not get answers from anyone.  
  
// Out of all the villages that I had to stay, it had to be Kaede's village. // This angered Lily of the thought for some reason as though there was something bad that happened to her when she was here before.  
  
*At Ashley's house*  
  
"Is she always like that?" a deep voice asked Ashley when Lily left the house for no apparent reason. "Yes," came a sad reply. "Why?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked knowing that there was something between the two for Ashley to be suddenly sad. "Well... it happened two years ago when a band of demons attacked the village and injured Kaede. Since Kaede was hurt, well she couldn't use much of her powers. The demons took advantage of this and almost slaughtered the whole entire village. Some of the unlucky folks that were killed were my family and friends. When they were killed, this angered Lily. She went out for revenge and killed the leader and the whole entire 200 members of the gang. After that she never really got close to anyone or talked to them except me." Ashley said in a sad tone. Sesshomaru just stood and left before telling Rin to stay with Ashley because he will be back.  
  
Once out of the door, he went to where Lily reside in the village while she was unconscious. At the doorway, no one was there. The fire was extinguished and the bed made neatly. Just before walking away, he could hear a sweet melody being played far away. Curious who could be playing it followed the music. // Where have I heard this music before? Why is it so familiar? // With these thoughts, he continued after the music. The sound led him to the north hillside. There were no more dead bodies anywhere, almost like as though they just disappeared.  
  
He continued to follow the music. It was noontime so the forest was quiet bright. Continuing at where the music was being played, it soon stopped. Though when it stopped, it was straight ahead and was quiet loud for his ears. Sesshomaru continued to walk straight until it led him into a clearing where there was a lake and a large rock. The lake seemed to be very deep into the forest and far away from the village.  
  
His gaze saw Lily holding a flute and looking at the lake before her. Her hair flowing with the wind and her gaze was deep into space from thinking whatever is in her mind.  
  
Lily had a feeling that someone was watching her. She turned her cold gaze at the person looking at her. To her surprise was the dog lord Sesshomaru. // Why is he here? // She quickly turned her gaze back at the lake. There was a hand on her shoulder. Lily quickly drew her sword and slashed at whom ever was behind her. The person behind her a moment ago vanished. // Go dammit! He got away! //  
  
"Where are you looking at Lily?" there was a cold tone voice infront of her. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing infront of her. Lily jumped off the rock. Landing on the ground, Lily collapsed from the huge pain that got her off guard when she landed. To her surprise, Sesshomaru caught her before she fell down. "What do you want!" Lily yelled at Sesshomaru losing control of her emotions. "I just want to know where you learned how to play the music of the flute." Sesshomaru said with a little warmth in it. Surprised why he wanted to know Lily stood there thinking whether she should tell him or not.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please Review! So did it go well? Thanks and Bye! 


End file.
